Tis the Season
by ZekuRoku
Summary: "Alfred... What are you wearing?" England would never have been prepared for the sight that graced his eyes. Stupid America and his stupid Christmas obsession. America/England Christmas fic


**'Tis The Season**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Pairing:** America/England

**Author Note:** This is dedicated to my friend Cowah! XD Truthfully, this started with her ridiculous outfit... Which America is wearing on Christmas day in this fic. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Alfred... What are you wearing?" England would never have been prepared for the sight that graced his eyes. There, his significant other was, clad in the most ridiculous and gaudy attire he's ever seen!

"Clothes of course!" Grinning ear to ear the American stepped aside and fully opened his door to let the Brit into his home. "I am sorry for all the boxes laying around, I am still in the process of putting decorations up!"

England glanced around the house, the best he could see from the entry way. There were lights hanging everywhere, garland and tinsel littered the railing of the staircase, and Christmas music was blasting from the other room. He quickly glanced back at America's dreadful outfit; an awful elf hat, an ugly green snowman sweater, candy cane stripped socks, and it was pretty much complete with bright flamboyant red pants.

The blonde paled, "You... You mean those decorations, the ones I could see miles away, the same ones littering your front yard and the inside of your home, isn't all of it?"

"Ha! As if, I am way cooler than all those other losers and their pitiful attempt to out Christmas me. They aren't even in the Christmas spirit yet! Maybe my awesome display scared them off last year and they know they'll never beat me."

"Alfred... It's not even December yet."

"What are you talking about? Turkey day is over, and so is Black Friday. The Christmas fun always comes after those two days."

Only an American would consider Black Friday a holiday. "Look, I was just stopping by to drop off those papers we talked about the other day... I best be on my way..."

"Wait! I have to get you your gift!" Without another word the blonde skidded out of the entry way and made a mad dash into his living room, returning with two rather decent sized boxes wrapped up with shiny green and red wrapping paper, topped with a white bow. "Not much, but you can't open them until Christmas! Promise!"

A blush crossed England's face as he swapped out the boxes for the set of papers. America was very thoughtful at times and he found it rather endearing. A warm fuzzy feeling crossed his chest, "O-okay..." He could have kicked himself for acting like a blushing school girl in front of the man he's been with for the last year... "Y-you know... I could stay a bit longer." In all honesty, what else would he be doing? Suddenly it felt okay to be in the midst of the Christmas explosion surrounding the home.

"Arthur," The honey-blonde haired nation flashed a charismatic grin, "That'd be wonderful!" The taller leaned down and gave the Brit a quick kiss.

Now, this seemed a bit sappy and though England was sort of in the Christmas spirit, he was not realizing what he was getting himself into when he told America he'd be coming over to his house Christmas Eve to stay the night and spend Christmas with him. So why not just leave the gifts at America's house, he recalled telling the other man. Talk about the worst mistake of your life...

"You showed up! Merry Christmas Eve!" He knew he should have been use to the ridiculous Christmas get up, but at the sight of America, he nearly turned around and walked back to London. America noticed the gawking and grinned, heroically of course, "I know, I am just the epitome of festive, and my outfit just dazzles and woos you~!"

Before he could stop himself, "Actually it's quite opposite."

A crestfallen expression fell upon Alfred's face. "You don't like it?"

He helped himself into his lover's home and promptly shut the door. He was not going to argue outside in the cold, especially where neighbors might see America's outfit. It looked as if everything Christmas had vomited on the front of that ugly red sweater he was wearing; a Christmas tree decorated with ornaments and a rocking horse on the front with so much red and green, gold beds and sparkles covered the entire expanse, that was accompanied by some random design that plagued the very bottom of the sweater, bloody hell, even the bottom of the sleeves had some white cabins on the. If the sweater wasn't enough it would have been the reindeer antlers, the tinsel tied around his waist, the bells hanging around his neck and-

"A-Are those stocking on your feet? I mean, Christmas stockings?"

"Um- yeah!"

So there England stood, in the American's entrance way, speechless. He can honesty say that he has never seen anything so atrocious on his lover. "Oh..." What else was there to say? Removing his shoes and jacket, he walked into the home and attempting to ignore the millions of decorations that adorned each wall. But how does one ignore something that is plastered everywhere?

America, sensing the overwhelming awesome of his home took, England by the hand and led him into the living room with the giant Christmas tree as the main attraction. Truthfully, it looked rather grand. "You have to open one of your gifts now!"

Before a retort could be managed one of the familiar boxes of red and green were shoved into his hands and a honey blonde haired man was giving his a pleading look with sapphire eyes. "I guess... You said to wait until Christmas before..."

"I knowwww Arthurrrr~! But you need to open this one now!"

Sighing, "I guess..." Sitting on the floor next to the fireplace, he began to neatly unfold the wrapping paper, as if not to damage it.

America was animatedly bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Come on! The wrapping paper doesn't matter."

"Calm down, you impatient git." Opening the box, his reaction was priceless. "Wh-What?"

"Put it on, put it on, putiton! It'll look awesome on you!"

There in that box was a sweater... The sweater matching the one America was wearing. "Oh, bloody hell."

It was unfortunate that England had this sort of code be abides by, one should always wear a gift that another gives you, no matter the looks. He sure did regret that honor code. Especially when years later he attended France's Christmas party with the hideous thing on. He was never going to live all that humiliation down... But, the gift, despite it dreadful design, reminded him of Alfred. So when he did wear the sweater years later he smiled fondly. Especially, when America squealed and hugged him for keeping it.

A little Christmas spirit never hurt anyone, right? ….Right?

* * *

Author Note: Seriously, there is no way to describe this sweater in anyway without a picture. Literally the description of Christmas vomit may be the best I can provide. XD

Merry Early Christmas you all! :) Hope you have an excellent holiday!


End file.
